The Return Of Karr
by KTfanfic
Summary: Michael is investigating a robbery for an old friend of the Foundation's. Karr is the only one who can identify the robber, and the robber is the only one who can clear Karr’s name. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_italics =_ thoughts

_{FB}_ = start and end of flashbacks

**The Return Of Karr**

By KT

Crash! Reacting to the sound, Karen Rider slammed on the brakes of her black Trans Am convertible. She swung her head around, her shoulder length brown hair bouncing off the side of her face.

_What was that?_ Karen wondered as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaped over the door of her convertible, not bothering to open it. She ran back toward the bridge. Karen was almost in front of the bridge when there was another crash. Another part of it had collapsed. She skidded to a halt at the edge of the cliff. Karen looked down and saw two cars, one black and the other black and silver.

"Let them go Karr. We're here. We're what you want!" shouted the man in the black car with a red light pacing across the front.

"Your impudence is amusing. You're in no position to make demands," answered a deep voice, who Karen assumed was Karr.

"Think about it. Mandy's not your enemy, neither is John. I am," The man paused "You'll never be free until you defeat us."

"I accept your challenge," answered Karr. The car doors popped open, a man and a woman scrambled out of the car. Suddenly a white laser shot out toward the other car.

_The car did that without anyone operating it._ Karen thought._ How did it do that?_

"Good-bye, Michael Knight." said Karr, drawing Karen out of her thoughts. Karen saw another laser fire at Michael Knight. Just as the laser hit the window, it lit up and the laser bounced back at Karr, hitting the front of the gliding yellow beam.

Michael Knight turned his black Trans Am to face Karr. "If I am destroyed, so shall you be!" shouted Karr as they raced toward each other. The two cars leaped into the air and smashed into each other.

Karen saw a big explosion raining car parts everywhere. Michael Knight's car glided through the smoke and landed on the ground, intact.

Karen waited until everyone had left the area to climb down the cliff, to look at what was left of Karr. As she looked at the debris, she saw a black box with blinking lights. _Is this Karr? _Karen thought. Looking around, she saw a smaller black box with blinking yellow lights.

_If so, I have got to take a look at it._ Picking them both up, she slowly climbed back up the cliff and walked back to her car.

* * *

_Wow was the damage extensive! _Karen thought, as she looked at the slightly charred pile of damaged chips, that she had replaced. _Let's see if this thing still works._ she thought while she connected the larger box to the smaller one. 

"Where am I? Who are you?" Karr asked apprehensively. The smaller box's lights lit up in sync with Karr's voice.

"I'm Karen Rider. You are in my lab at Rider Tech," Karen answered.

"Rider Tech? According to my data banks Rider Tech specializes in computers," Karr replied. "Is that why Rider Tech has me? Because I am a computer?"

"Actually Karr, they don't even know about you." Karen answered, as she pulled up a chair to sit near where Karr was on her desk.

"Then why am I here?" Karr asked suspiciously.

"I saw what I suppose can be called a battle...," she trailed off. "Anyway, my curiosity got the better of me when I heard you talk, so after Mr. Knight left I brought what was left of the CPU to my lab and repaired it."

"What are you going to do with me?" Karr asked cautiously.

"Well, that kind of depends on you," Karen replied.

"On me?" Karr asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, when I first saw you, you were trying to kill someone," Karen paused "I will attempt to put you back into a car, but if you harm anyone, and I mean **_anyone_**, I will pull your plug." Karen answered, her voice deadly serious.

* * *

Karr sighed, after he had given her the specs for the car, Karen had left for the night, telling him that she would look them over. He partly understood why Karen didn't want him to hurt anyone. He knew what it felt like to be hurt, and did not like that feeling one bit. 

Karr would admit that when Kitt and his partner had tried to deactivate him a second time he had gone a bit crazy. What he could not understand is why they wouldn't leave him alone. _I have as much right to live as Kitt does! _Karr cried out to himself.

The soft sound of someone slowly walking into the room drew Karr out of his thoughts. Although he did have a scanner connected to his CPU, it was not as powerful as the one on the car, so he could not see clearly in the darkness. He could make out the shape of a fairly tall man with a long coat and a wide brim hat. The man walked over to the computer on the other side of the room and turned it on. While it was turning on, the man pulled out a disk and put it into the computer.

Karr watched as the man typed on the keyboard. "The password is incorrect. Please try again" came a sound of a computer generated female voice. The man paused and then started typing again. "Download will take approximately four minutes and twenty seconds" the computer said flatly.

The sound of the guard's shoes running toward the room drifted into the lab. The man quickly glanced up and started to pull the disk out.

"Hey you! What do you think your doing!" the guard shouted, pulling out a gun. "Back away from the computer and put your hands in the air were I can see them!"

Backing away from the computer the man quickly put the disk in the pocket of his coat and then lifted his hands in the air. Just as the guard started walking toward the man, the man quickly spun around, hitting the guard knocking him unconscious.

As the guard hit the floor, a voice came out of his walkie-talkie saying, "David, your replacement is on his way. David? David please respond!"

The sound of an alarm rang through building. Glancing quickly back at the computer, the man ran silently out of the room.

Karr looked at the computer and it showed that there was still two minutes and seven seconds left to the download.

* * *

"Hey Kitt, what do you say to a drive down to the beach?" Michael asked as they drove down a quiet street in California. 

"That would be fine Michael" Kitt answered after a pause. Turning down a short path that led to a private beach near one of the Foundation's houses, Michael pulled Kitt to a stop.

"Kitt, what's wrong, ever since we left John's you've been very quiet," Michael asked slowly.

"I'm fine Michael. I've just been thinking." Kitt answered softly.

"About what?" Michael asked.

"Karr. I wish we did not have to destroy him," Kitt said sadly.

"Well Kitt, I'm not sure what else we could have done," Michael said gently.

"I know, I just wish that we could have done something..." Kitt answered.

"Michael, Devon is calling." Kitt said, a couple of minutes later.

Michael sighed, "put him through." Devon's face appeared on Kitt's screen. "Hi Devon." Michael said unenthusiastically.

"Michael, please report to the semi immediately," Devon said looking up from a piece of paper on his desk.

"Right now? We just got off the case with Karr and we were hoping to spend some time relaxing." Michael said quickly.

"Think of it as repaying the five thousand dollars you owe me," Devon said, cutting the connection.

* * *

"I wonder what Devon wants us for?" Michael said, driving into the back of the semi. 

"I suppose we have to wait and see," Kitt answered him, as he pulled to a stop in the semi.

"I guess so," Michael said, while he climbed out of Kitt. "So, what is so important that you dragged Kitt and me away from a relaxing afternoon?" Michael asked as he sat down on Kitt's hood.

"Well Michael, an old friend of the Foundation's, by the name of George Rider, contacted me this morning regarding a couple of recent break-ins." Devon answered.

"George Rider? Is he the one who helped design some of my microchips?" Kitt asked.

"Yes Kitt that is correct," Devon answered.

"Why did he contact you?" Michael asked.

"He wants us to help him find out who is trying to steal the AirGlider and why," Devon replied.

"What exactly is AirGlider?" Michael asked uncertainly.

"AirGlider is a device that allows a car to fly. It was invented by Karen Rider. I believe she is George Rider's daughter?" Bonnie asked turning to Devon.

He nodded "yes."

"It's a pretty interesting device from what is written about it." Bonnie answered, clearly impressed.

"You said break-ins, exactly how many have there been?" Michael questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"There have been two, one last week and one last night." Devon answered.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Kitt asked, concerned.

"One of the guards went to the hospital last night. He is fine, just a bump on the head. You can find him at the hospital. The doctor wanted to keep him there for observation." Devon replied.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Michael asked, getting up and walking over to Kitt's door.

"That's all we know," Devon replied.

"Ok, I'll let you know what I find out," Michael said, climbing into Kitt.

* * *

_Those schematics Karr gave me are remarkable!_ Karen thought as she drove into a parking space in front of Rider Tec. She got out of her car and walked into the building. 

"Karen!" George Rider yelled. "Come here please."

Karen walked over to her father. "What is it Dad?" Karen asked.

"Karen, someone broke-in to your lab last night," George answered.

"What! Was anything taken?" Karen asked cautiously. _I wonder if Karr is alright?_

"They started to download the schematics for the AirGlider, but only got about half of it." George replied regretfully.

"Was anyone hurt?" Karen asked.

"No, thankfully," George said relieved.

"Good. Have the police been here yet?" Karen asked.

"Yes, they have." George replied.

"Ok, I'm going to go get some stuff from my lab then," Karen said, as she started to walk toward her lab.

"Wait, Karen! There is someone coming over to help with the investigation so, don't touch the computer!" George yelled to her.

"Ok! Who is coming over anyway?" Karen asked, pausing at the entrance to the hall.

"A man by the name of Michael Knight, He works for the Foundation for Law and Government." George answered.

_Michael Knight??!!! I'd better get Karr out here then!!_ Karen thought."Didn't you do some work for them a few years ago?" 

"Yes, I did." George replied.

"Ok," Karen said as she walked down the hall to her lab.

* * *

"Hi Karr." Karen said, walking into the room and over to her desk. 

"Good Morning," Karr replied. "Did you look at the schematics?"

"Yes I did, They are very interesting." Karen answered. "Karr, I am going to move you to my house, ok?"

"Why, is there a problem?" Karr asked, relieved that he would not have to stay in this room after what had happened last night.

"Well, you probably know about the break-in last night." Karen said pausing. "My father has gotten some help in finding out who broke in here. He got Michael Knight," Karen said gently.

"Michael Knight!! You've got to get me out of here!" Karr said anxiously, the robbery slipping from his mind. _Not again! They are going to try to destroy me, and this time they might succeed. Why can't I find somewhere that I can live without the Foundation finding me?_

* * *

"George Rider?" Michael asked as he walked into the main lab. "I'm Michael Knight. Devon sent me." 

George Rider looked up from his desk. "Hi. I've been expecting you. I'm so glad you could come."

"Would it be alright if I look at the computer that was used?" Michael, asked, glancing around the room.

"Yes of course, but the computer is not in here. If you will follow me?" George said walking out of the room.

Michael nodded and followed him to Karen's lab.

* * *

"Michael, my scans indicate that not half of the program was downloaded, but all of it." Kitt said, his voice coming out of Michael's watch. 

"All of it? But the police report said..." Michael replied, confusion in his voice.

"I know, that is what is so puzzling," Kitt answered. "I will look into some more."

Michael turned to George, who was standing behind him. "I% 27d like to talk to some of the guards that were there last night, can you point me to them?" Michael asked, wanting to get some answers, no t more questions.% 0D

* * *

"David Rennab? I'd like to ask you a few questions about the robbery" Michael asked as he walked into the hospitable room. 

"I've already talked to the police." David answered.

"I'm not with the police. I work for the Foundation for Law and Government." Michael answered.

"Oh, ok. They told me you were coming. Well it was almost 10: 15 when it happened. I know that because my shift ends at 10:15. I was walking down the hall toward the lab when I heard the computer. After I ran into the lab, I saw a man leaning over the computer. Now I knew that the man didn't work there. I mean who wears a trench coat and a hat that looks like it came out of a cowboy movie to work? Anyway, I pulled my gun out and told him to step away from the computer. He started to and then he did this fancy spin kick thing that knocked me out. Boy, I wish I could do that!" David said wistfully.

"Do you remember anything else? What he looked like?" Michael asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see what he looked like. It was too dark the only light came from the hall and the computer."

"Ok, thanks," Michael said as he started to walk out.

"Wait! There is something. I mean, I don't know if it would help," David started then stopped.

"What? Anything could help," Michael said turning back toward David.

"Well you see no one was supposed to even be in that hall for another 15 minutes if we had went according to schedule," David paused. "About a half a hour before the robbery, one of the other guards got very sick and his replacement could not get there for about a hour. So I had to do his shift and mine, which made me behind schedule and that threw the whole rotation off,"

"So that would mean that the robber could have known the schedule. Tell me who knew the schedule?" Michael asked.

"Peter Blake, he is head of security," David answered and then added, "and any of the other guards on duty at the time."

"Would you happen to know the name of the guard that got sick?" Michael asked.

"Cessmen, Cassman, something like that. I really did not know him," David answered.

* * *

"Karr, why do you hate the Foundation so much?" Karen asked, setting Karr on the table at her lab/garage. 

"I don't hate them, but I don't like them either," Karr said trying to explain how he felt.

"Why don't you like them? They were the ones who built you. They gave you life," Karen said, a little confused.

"Well to sum it all up, my driver and technician set me up and betrayed me! When I tried to explain, the Foundation didn't listen to a word I said and then they deactivated me! When I was accidentally reactivated, they chased me down and tried to destroy me! In two separate instances! Don't you think that is **_enough_** cause to **_not_** like them?!" Karr said, starting to get apprehensive.

* * *

"Did you get the schematics?" 

"No, I only got a part of it."

"Do I have to remind you what will happen if you do not get the rest?"

"No! I will get it. Just give me some time! There will be heavier security now."

"That is your problem, not mine. You have one week. If you go over..."

"I will get it, don't worry!"

"I'm not."

The click of a phone hanging up rang through the bedroom. A man slowly walked over to a dresser filled with pictures. He slowly picked up a picture of a woman dressed in a wedding gown.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," the man said a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

"Karr, maybe you had better tell me the whole story," Karen said, sitting down on a bench in front of the table. 

"I don't know if I should," Karr said starting to regret his outburst.

"Karr, I know you don't trust me and you probably think I don't have any right to hear this story. You'd be right of course. I just thought that if I could understand what happened, I might be able to help make things right between you and the Foundation," Karen said, wanting to help Karr.

"How would you do that?" Karr said not believing it was possible.

"I'm not sure," Karen answered. "Maybe if I heard the story....?"

Karr, after giving it some thought, started his account. "Well, it was about four years ago, a few weeks after I had been activated. I had just returned from a solo test run and was looking forward to that afternoon when I was scheduled to perform a test run for the Board, the people in charge of Foundation. Upon entering my garage, I found my driver and technician talking. Although that in its self was not unusual, what happened after was," Karr said softly, becoming lost in the memory.

_{FB}_

_Karr drove silently into his garage. His scanner happily came to a rest on a fairly tall man, his wavy dark brown hair falling freely onto his forehead. Karr's driver, C-man, as he had finally convinced Karr to call him, was talking quietly with Karr's technician, Herbert Turner. Turner was slightly shorter than C-man, with graying brown hair and auburn eyes. C-man's gray eyes glanced at Karr. He quickly ended his conversation with Turner and they both walked over to Karr._

_"Karr, I'm going to run some tests on your micro chips," Turner said glancing nervously at C-man. _

_"Why? They are running perfectly," Karr said, unlocking his hood for Turner._

_"I just want to make sure every thing is running ok for this afternoon," Turner answered, pulling out a computer disk and quickly shoving it into Karr's hard drive._

_"Turner, What was th..." Karr cut short. He could feel the program that Turner downloaded starting to take over his systems. He was fighting to keep in control but the program just pushed him back. In a few seconds the program would control all of his functions. Including speech and the ability to drive the car!_

_"Are you sure that bringing out the aggressive tendencies in Karr is such a good idea?" Turner said nervously, stepping out from under the hood of the Trans Am. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his brow._

_"Yes, I'm sure! By making Karr more aggressive, that will make him a danger to people._

_As a result, the Foundation will have to either take him offline or decommission him," C-man answered, wrapping his arm around Turner, and leading him toward the door. "You know that when the Foundation does that, we can grab the car and be long gone before they realize."_

_"I don't know, what if something goes wrong?" Turner said, stopping in front of the door._

_"Everything will be fine, besides we both stand to make a lot of money from this transaction," C-man replied, shoving Turner out of the garage._

_"So Karr, are you ready for your debut?" C-man said smugly, getting in the black Trans Am and driving out, onto the track._

_The track was a series of different obstacles in the center of a large oval race course. Off to the side of the track were bleachers, and sitting there were the Board, Wilton Knight, and Devon Miles._

_{FB}_

"It was really scary, for the first time, not being able to control the Trans Am. But, it was even scarier when the things the program did, I got blamed and punished for," Karr said, pausing for a moment.

"I'm sure it was," Karen said, sympathetically. "But what happened to get you shut down?"

"Well, it didn't happen till later that afternoon, after the test run for the Board," Karr said, continuing his story.

_{FB}_

_"I don't know what is so special about that car. All it does is perform a few measly tricks. Why should we pay millions of dollars for that?" screeched one of the Board members._

_As he continued to rant, no one except Turner paid much attention to Karr, who was starting to race toward the Board member, in a fury. When Karr was almost on top of the Board member, Turner pushed him out of the way to safety. Everyone watched in horror, including Karr, as the Trans Am, at full force, slammed into Turner killing him instantly._

_{FB}_

"After I hit Turner, C-man jumped in the car, and quickly shut me down. By shutting me down, he effectively erased the program, which had been set to remove itself upon shut-down. The next thing I knew, Wilton Knight and Devon Miles were telling me that they were shutting me down. I tried to explain what happened, but they believed C-man over me. Plus there was the fact that there was no evidence to support what I said," Karr finished, his voice laced with sorrow.

"Why didn't C-man go through with his plan?" Karen asked curiously.

"I don't know, because I wasn't reactivated until months later," Karr replied. "And by then the Foundation had built the Knight 2000."

"Why did they reactivate you?" Karen asked.

"They didn't. It was an accident made by two men breaking into the warehouse where I was stored," Karr said, picking up the story where he left off.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Devon asked Michael, after he got out of Kitt. 

"Not much. Although I think it might have been an inside job," Michael said, sinking into one of the sofas in the semi.

"What makes you think that?" Devon questioned, looking at Michael.

"For one thing, he knew where and when the security guards were supposed to be. He knew how to get around the alarms and also evaded all the cameras," Michael answered.

"Michael, he didn't get around all the guards. One of them found him," Bonnie said, sitting down across from Michael.

"Yes, but he was behind schedule," Michael replied. "We also think that he went back a couple of hours later."

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Devon asked.

"I took a look at the computer and found that it had been accessed twice. Once before the police arrived and once after. The second time they got the whole download," Kitt answered.

* * *

"Next thing I knew, I was in your lab," Karr finished. 

Just as Karen was about to say something the doorbell rang. Karen looked sharply to the door. "Oh! I forgot! That would be some of the things I ordered for the car last night. I'll be right back. Karen got up from the bench and went to answer the door. She and the delivery man went back and forth carrying a lot of large boxes. Karen after signing for the boxes came back and set some smaller boxes on the bench.

"Karr, your looking at what will be the upgrades for your new body!" Karen said, waving her hand across the pile of boxes.

"How did you get them here so fast? You only looked at the schematics last night," Karr said in awe.

"Well it helps when your father owns the largest computer company in the state," Karen said vaguely, excitedly opening one of the many boxes.

"Karen?" Karr asked.

"Um?" Karen asked, still sifting through the box.

"C-man was in the lab last night," Karr said, making Karen stop and look at him.

"**_What?_**" Karen shouted.****Why was he there. What was he doing?"

"He came in after the police had left. He downloaded something off your computer," Karr replied.

"Was he the same person who tried to download it before?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. The first time, who ever it was, was dressed in a strange outfit, making it hard to identify him," Karr answered. "When C-man came in, he was dressed in a security outfit. They did have the same build however."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews StormDracona and Khristyne Lanzari!**_

* * *

"Kitt, we know that the only people unaccounted for during the second robbery were Peter Blake and Nicholas Cossman. What bothers me the most is that during the first robbery is that although the robbers got away, Peter Blake caught one of the robbers in the act. Also Nicolas Cossman wasn't even working there yet. Plus there's the fact that the two robbery's have almost nothing in common," Michael said feeling frustrated.

"Yes, but they both went after the AirGlider," Kitt replied.

"The first robbers went after the prototype and the second went after the schematics," Michael said, trying to find what the connection was.

"Maybe they aren't connected, it might just be a coincidence that they both went after it," Kitt suggested.

"I don't know Kitt, something tells me that they are connected. I don't know what, call it a hunch if you will," Michael sighed. "Ok, so what do we have on Peter Blake and Nicholas Cossman."

"Well, Peter Blake has worked for Rider Tech for three years. He is currently head of security. He has no prior police record," Kitt answered. "Nicholas Cossman has only been employed for a couple of days. Michael, we can't rule out the possibility that Mr. Cossman might have really been sick that night."

"I know that Kitt, but we also can't just ignore the possibility that he was involved," Michael replied.

"Michael, it was because he got sick that the robber got caught in the act," Kitt said, pulling into the parking lot of Rider Tech.

"Well I'm going to talk to Mr. Blake and see if he can shed some light on the first robbery. I might also get the chance to talk to Cossman," Michael said, climbing out of the Trans Am.

* * *

"Hello, do you know were Peter Blake is?" Michael asked a woman at the front desk.

"I'm Peter Blake, how my I help you?" Peter Blake said from behind Michael. Michael turned around to look at Peter. Peter Blake was a fairly tall man with sandy blond hair. He had dark circles, from lack of sleep, under his turquoise eyes.

"Yes, I'm Michael Knight. I'd like to talk to you about the robbery you stopped," Michael replied.

"I was told you were coming. Let's go talk in my office," Peter said, leading Michael away from the front desk.

After they had entered the room, Peter recapped what had happened. "I had been on patrol, and was walking through the main lab. I thought I heard a sound so I went to investigate. Upon entering, I saw a masked man dressed in dark clothing. He was very well built. I told him to stop and turn around, he did. After I had radioed in, I lead him out the door. After we got out of the building, I was hit from behind."

"So you don't remember anything else?" Michael asked hopefully.

"No I'm afraid not," Peter replied.

"If you don't mind my asking but where were you last night? You don't look like you got much sleep," Michael questioned.

"My wife just got pregnant, so we were up all night discussing names," Peter replied nervously.

"Did you make a decision?" Michael asked.

"We are still discussing it," Peter replied.

* * *

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Kitt asked, his voice coming out of Michael's watch.

"About his wife being pregnant? Yes. About what he was doing last night, no," Michael said, walking out to the car. As he was approaching Kitt, he saw a man looking at the Trans Am. The man looked up and walked over to Michael.

"Is that your car?" the man said.

"Yes," Michael replied.

"It's really nice," the man said. "By the way, I'm Nicholas Cossman. Please call me C-man." He held his hand out to Michael.

"Michael Knight," Michael said, shaking his hand.

"Well if you will excuse me, my shift starts in a couple of minutes," C-man said, walking into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again StormDracona! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

"Karr, we have to tell the Foundation what you know," Karen said, returning to the bench. "The only way C-man is going to get arrested is if you tell them what you told me."

"Are you sure? Isn't there another way? If they find out I'm still alive they will deactivate me and I won't be able to stop them. I mean _look_ at me, I'm in no condition to fight back!" Karr replied, his voice getting louder, panic setting in. "What's to stop them, they didn't believe me last time!"

"**_Karr_**! Calm down. We won't tell the them anything until you are ready. Both physically and emotionally," Karen replied. "Okay?

"Okay," Karr said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I won't let any thing happen to you." Karen said reassuringly.

"You won't?" Karr said, a little surprised.

"No I won't," Karen smiled. She slowly got back off the bench and went over to the boxes of equipment. "Lets get you back together."

* * *

"Hey Mark! You remember that super car I told you about, Wilton Knight's car?" Nicholas Cossman said, walking into a large warehouse. Mark Jones slowly looked up from what he was doing. He had black hair and eyes, with a nasty long scar down the right side of his face.

"Isn't that your first, and _only_, solo job? The one you _botched_," Mark Jones sneered.

"It's not **_my_** fault that I was in a major accident before I could complete it!" C-man said defensively. "Anyway, I saw it! At Rider Tech, just before my shift."

"Yah, _so_?" Mark sighed, putting down the papers he had been reading.

"Well, I was thinking, after we build the AirGlider, we are going to need a car to put it in. I think that KARR is the perfect one for it!" C-man said. "Think about it, the car is indestructible. It has an onboard computer that can do just about anything!"

Mark's eyes narrowed in thought. Finally he nodded. "Yes, I agree. With the AirGlider almost complete, we are also going to have to get someone to help us with the final installation. Someone with the knowledge to do it. Think you are up to the tasks?"

"I was able to complete the others wasn't I?" C-man answered confidently.

* * *

"I'm afraid we don't have much to go on, Devon. No proof, two suspects, and nothing to connect them," Michael said with a sigh, slowly sinking into a sofa that was lining the wall of the semi.

"Michael, who are your suspects?" Devon asked.

"Their names are Peter Blake and Nicholas Cossman," Michael said, tiredly lifting his head up from where he had lain it on the back of the sofa.

"Nicholas Cossman?" Devon said in surprise.

"Yah, why?" Michael replied.

"He used to work for the Foundation a couple of years ago," Devon answered.

"Really? What did he do? He doesn't strike me as the scientist type," Michael questioned.

"He was Karr's driver," Devon said.

"He was? I didn't know Karr even had one," Michael said in surprise.

"What happened to him? He obviously didn't stay on with FLAG," Bonnie threw in.

"Well, Nicholas quit after Karr was deactivated. Apparently he was quite shaken from what had happened," Devon responded.

"Devon, do you think it is possible that he might be involved in this?" Michael asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know. He was in a major accident right after he quit. From what I heard, his injuries were quite extensive. The medical expenses alone could have pushed him to be involved in this," Devon replied.

"Ok," Michael sighed. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to head up to bed. Maybe this will make more sense in the morning."

"Very well, Michael. Hopefully we will have found something by the time you get up," Devon answered.

* * *

"So Karr, what do you think?" Karen said, closing the hood of her Trans Am with a final thud. She had been up most of the night working on Karr's new body. Karen sighed. She was glad that the car was finally complete. All it needed was a paint job, which was not something she could do. Karen glanced over the Trans Am. She had made some changes from the original schematics. She had opted for her AirGlider rather then turbo-boost and ski-mode. Karen had also made other minor changes.

"You did a good job," Karr answered. He opened the door to the driver's side. "You want to go for a test drive? Try out the AirGlider?"

Karen smiled "You have to ask?" she answered, sliding into the Trans Am. The door shutting behind her.

Karen pushed the button for the AirGlider. The Trans Am slowly lifted off the ground, it's wheels folding up into the body. A piece of metal slid out and covered the wheel hole.

"So let's go get you your new paint job!" Karen smiled, her thoughts drifted to last night. Karr had hesitantly asked her if it would be okay to repaint the Trans Am. Karen had quickly agreed letting Karr keep his reasons for the paint job to himself, and besides she really liked the way the two-toned Trans Am looked.

In response, Karr eased the Trans Am out of the garage. Once out of the garage, they shot into the sky.

* * *

Michael walked over to Bonnie and Devon. They had called him shortly after he had woken up, telling him that they had found something and to meet them at the semi. "So, What did you find?"

"Well Michael, we ran another background check on Peter Blake. It turns out that he's in the Witness Protection Program. So his name isn't Peter Blake. His real name was Peter Aster," Bonnie supplied. "Aster and his partner in crime were wanted for theft. He was caught after a robbery attempt in which his partner Mark Jones killed a guard. Apparently Aster agreed to help catch Jones. He also agreed to testify against him, but in exchange they would put him in the Witness Protection Program."

"I guess that makes him our prime suspect," Michael responded. "I'd better have another talk with him."

"Michael, there's more," Bonnie said.

"There is?" Michael replied, sinking into the couch.

"Yes. Nicholas Cossman is Mark Jones' half brother," Bonnie answered. "Also Mark Jones escaped prison two weeks ago."

"Thanks Bonnie," Michael said, getting off the couch. "I'm going to go talk to Aster and see if he can clear things up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Khristyne Lanzari, I'm honored that you put me in your favorite authors and author alert! Thanks! :D**

* * *

Karen walked over to where Karr was parked. His new black and white paint gleaming in the sun. "Wow! The paint sure looks good!" Karen commented, climbing into the Trans Am.

"I agree. Thanks again for letting me get the car repainted," Karr replied, pulling out of the parking lot. "I hope you don't mind, I went with white instead of silver."

"It was originally silver? I guess I didn't get a good look at it before, because I thought it was white," she shrugged. "Regarding the paint job, like I said, no problem," Karen said, her smile getting bigger as she answered Karr yet again.

"You know Karr," Karen started hesitantly, not wanting to break the good mood Karr was currently in. Especially after the previous day, but she was going to have to say this sooner or later. _Oh well, the sooner the better I guess. _"We're going to have to talk to the Foundation soon," Karen started. "If you want, I will talk to them, you don't even have to show your self."

"I know," Karr sighed.

"You do?" Karen said, expecting more of a fight.

"Yes, I thought about it while I was getting repainted. As much as I don't want to ever have contact with FLAG, I really don't want C-man getting away with _this_ too. So I prepared a tape of the robbery. I was able to clear up the image of the first man. It definitely wasn't C-man. Maybe you would recognize him?" Karr asked, bringing up the image. The picture was slightly blurry, but you could see the man's face.

Karen gasped. "That is Peter Blake! Why would he try to steal the AirGlider?"

"I don't know," Karr answered, popping the video out of the tape player. "You will give this to FLAG?"

Karen nodded, taking the video. "You can stay out of sight, if you want," Karen replied.

"Thanks," Karr said gratefully, turning the Trans Am toward where his scanners indicated Kitt was.

* * *

"Michael, what makes you think Peter Aster is going to tell you anything now, when he didn't tell you anything before?" Kitt asked, cruising down the road on their way back to Rider Tech.

"Well Kitt," Michael started, but was interrupted by Kitt.

"Michael, my scanners are picking up what looks like a car flying slightly behind us," Kitt said. "It will be in front of us in a minute."

"Flying, Kitt?" Michael asked, glancing out the window.

"Yes, you should be able to see it in a minute," Kitt paused. "Michael, you're not going to believe it, but that car looks just like Karr!"

"It does?" Michael said, pulling the Trans Am into Rider Tech's parking lot. Michael opened the door and got out. Just as he closed the door, the black and white Trans Am swooped down and landed in front of Kitt. The door opened and a brown hair woman stepped out. She closed the door and stepped back. The car lifted back into the sky. It floated in the air, out of reach, but able to return at a moments notice.

The woman walked over to Michael. "Hi, I'm Karen Rider," she said, holding her hand out to Michael.

Michael grasped it. "Michael Knight," he replied, glancing over to the hovering car.

"Yes, that is Karr, and before you ask, I know all about his past. Probably more then you do" Karen said, knowing what Michael and Kitt had been thinking. "Are you still working on the robbery?" Karen asked, not giving Michael and Kitt a chance to reply.

"Yes," Michael answered.

"Here," Karen said, handing Michael the tape.

"What is it?" Michael asked, taking the video.

"A video of what happened in my lab," Karen replied.

"Where did you get it?" Michael asked, he had gone over all the security tapes himself and found nothing.

"Karr was in my lab the night of the robbery. That tape is a video of what his scanners recorded that night," Karen answered.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have a look at this," Michael said. _She had Karr the same day we defeated him. How did she get a hold of him?_

"That is fine," Karen replied. "Make sure you watch it all the way!"

"All right," Michael said, and then walked over to Kitt. Once inside he ran the tape. After viewing the video, Michael said to Kitt, "It looks like we have our evidence."

* * *

Peter Blake sighed, looking at a photo of his wife. He hoped that she was alright. You never knew with Mark.

Peter shuddered, remembering the day he had got home from work to find a note telling him that someone had kidnapped his wife and to wait for a phone call with further instructions. He had sat for hours, nervously watching the phone. Wondering what someone would want from him. He certainly wasn't rich. Finally the phone had rung, and with it this nightmare had begun.

Peter immediately recognized the voice on the other end as Mark Jones'. Mark had told him that if he wanted to see his wife again he was to steal the AirGlider. Oh, he was sure that wasn't all Mark was going to request of him. Not after he had testified against him. He was going to have no choice but to do what Mark asked of him. Otherwise Mark would have no qualms with killing Susan. But, Peter also knew that Mark could not hold her forever. _I just hope he lets her go, rather then killing her._

A knock on the door drew Peter out of his thoughts. A secretary poked her head into the office, "Mr. Blake? There's a Michael Knight out here to see you. He insists it's important."

Peter glanced at her, "Send him in." _What does he want? I told him everything I could. Could he have figured it out?_ Peter quickly pushed that thought away. _How could he have found out anyway? It's not like anyone saw anything useful. _He gently put the picture back on his desk.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Knight," Peter said, leaning forward and shaking Michael's hand. "Won't you have a seat?" Peter said, waving his hand toward a chair in front of his desk before sitting back down. "Have you gotten any leads on the case?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Michael said, sitting down and placing the tape on the desk.

"What's that?" Peter asked, glancing at the video.

"Evidence that you tried to seal the AirGlider," Michael replied.

"What makes you think I tried to steal the AirGlider?" Peter said nervously. _How did he get proof? I was very careful. None of the cameras caught anything, and David didn't see anything substantial!_

"It is all on this tape, Mr. Aster," Michael replied, grabbing the tape.

Peter stared at Michael in shock. _How? What am I going to do now?_ Finally he slumped in defeat. "Your right, I did tried to steal it. But I had no choice! He will kill my wife if I don't get it for him!"

"Mark Jones? I don't think he is planning on letting you wife go," Michael answered.

"What makes you think that?" Peter said, dreading the answer.

"Do you know a man named Nicholas Cossman?" Michael asked.

"Yes, he is one of my security guards," Peter replied, confused.

"He also made a grab for the AirGlider, except he got it," Michael answered.

"He did? Why?" Peter asked.

"Yes he did. As for why, he is Mark Jones' brother," Michael replied.

"Oh, I now see what you mean about the chances of getting Susan back," Peter said.

"If you can give me some information, I might be able to help you get her back," Michael inquired.

"What do you want to know?" Peter asked.

"Well you used to work with him," Michael was going to continue, but Kitt interrupted him.

"Michael, you'd better get out here! Miss Rider is.." Kitt's voice suddenly stopped transmitting thought the watch.

Michael held his watch up to his mouth, "Kitt, is everything alright?" Getting no response Michael turned to Peter, "Come on."

Peter nodded and they both ran out the door toward the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mysticdreamchaser, thank you for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicholas Cossman drove into the back parking lot at Rider Tech. He had been mulling over how to grab Karr and Karen Rider, when he had seen the black Trans Am drive past him. C-man had discreetly followed the car. 

He walked around the building to where he had seen Michael Knight park. Peeking around the corner of the building, he saw Karen Rider walk over to the Trans Am, her back to him. _This is a perfect opportunity! Now I have to get over there without raising suspicion! _C-man thought excitedly.

* * *

Karen told Karr to find a safe place to park, and hesitantly walked over to Kitt. After Michael Knight had left, she decided to try and talk to Kitt about Karr. She just hoped Kitt would have an open mind. "Excuse me Kitt, may I have a word with you?" Karen asked.

* * *

"About what?" Kitt said, drawing his attention from Michael. 

"Karr," Karen replied.

Kitt's scanners suddenly picked up a man quickly advancing on Karen. His scanner also detected a gun being drawn. "Miss Rider look out!" Kitt warned, but his warning came to late. The man, who Kitt identified as Nicholas Cossman put the gun to Karen's head. "Don't try anything Karr!" Cossman warned.

"I beg your pardon, my name is not Karr, it is Kitt. K. I. T. T. Knight Industr....." Kitt began.

"I don't care if your name is Kitt, Karr, or anything else for that matter! So open your doors and get us out of here. If you don't, well I think you get the picture," Cossman demanded.

Kitt started to call Michael. "Michael, you'd better get out here! Miss Rider is..."

"I'd stop that message if I were you," Cossman advised, his finger closing slightly on the trigger.

Kitt reluctantly complied, opening his doors and starting his engine.

"Now, you are to follow my instruction to the letter. If you don't, Miss Rider will pay the consequences. Do you understand?" Cossman asked, pushing Karen into the backseat and quickly following.

"Yes," Kitt complied, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Good, now the first thing I want you to do is turn off your tracking signal," Cossman instructed.

Kitt with a sigh, did as he was instructed, he was not able to do anything with them sitting in the back. _When this is over I'm going to have to talk to Bonnie about installing an eject option in the backseat._

Suddenly his scanners picked up Karr flying above them, out of sight. _I hope Karr gets Michael's help when he tries to rescue us. Without the molecular bonded shell he won't be able to do much._

_

* * *

_

Karr floated above a large warehouse that Kitt had entered moments ago. His scans indicated that there were a total of seven people inside the building: five men and two women. The scans also indicated that all the men were heavily armed. _I wish I had the molecular bonded shell, I won't stand a chance against those bullets._

Karr continued his scan; there appeared to be only two entrances that he would be able to go though. The first was the loading entrance, and the second was through the large skylight on the roof. The former was probably the one he would use.

Karr reluctantly conceded that he was going to need some help. _If I go though either of those entrances I get shot up, and then I will be of no help to Karen. _The only help Karr could think of was Michael Knight. Although he was the last person Karr wanted to see, he was the best person who could and most likely would help. There was also a possibility that he would refuse to work with Karr and demand he tell him Kitt's location. The best probability for success was for them to work together. If that was the best potential for Karen to escape, then he would find a way to convince Michael Knight to help him!

* * *

Michael had just finished explaining the situation to Devon and Bonnie. 

"Michael, I'm still not picking up Kitt's tracking signal," Bonnie said, feeling frustrated.

Michael sighed, sitting down on the couch next to Peter. He had called Devon right after he had seen Kitt dash out onto the road. "So, we have no idea what happened to Kitt," Michael said, worriedly.

"I do," a voice suddenly interjected. Everyone spun around to see Karr floating just outside the semi.

"So tell us," Michael insisted.

"I will, on one condition," Karr replied.

"What condition?" Devon asked.

"That you let me help in the rescue," Karr answered.

"Why would you want to?" Michael questioned.

"Because Karen Rider is my friend," Karr replied.

"So was Herbert Turner and you did not hesitate in killing him," Devon threw in.

"I didn't kill him," Karr growled.

"Then who did? It looked like you to me," Devon countered.

"It was my body, but not me," Karr insisted.

"How could it have been your body but not you, who killed him?" Michael asked.

"Nicholas Cossman and Herbert Turner downloaded a program that took control of me. It killed Turner," Karr stated.

"Why should we believe you?" Devon questioned. "Nicholas was a fine young man."

"Why should you believe Nicholas Cossman? Especially after he just took Kitt," Karr retorted.

Devon stared at Karr in surprise.

"Maybe you should tell us what happened to Kitt," Bonnie suggested.

"Only if you let me help," Karr insisted.

"Why don't you just let him help? It looks like you could use it," Peter commented, having finally gotten used to the idea of a talking car.

"Very well," Devon consented.

Karr floated to the floor of the semi. He then started to explain what happened to Karen and Kitt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you StormDracona and The-Knight2000!!!!**

**The-Knight2000, Thank you for letting me know about Karr's colors. I changed Karr's original colors from white to silver, and when he got repainted he went with white.**

**If you want to see a picture of what Karr looks like while flying go to my website, click Fan Fiction. Click on The Return Of Karr. You can find the link in my profile.**

* * *

Karen glanced around the large warehouse. She and another woman, who was unconscious, were tied to a tall metal pole supporting the ceiling. 

A few feet away, Kitt sat on a forklift, lifted up in the air about a yard. His wheels dangling in the air, preventing him from driving off. He had protested vehemently to being forced there, but had grudgingly complied.

The sound of a ringing phone echoed over to Karen. The source of the ringing was coming from a desk a few yards away. Sitting at the desk was Mark Jones, he facing away from her. Mark grabbed the phone.

"Did you get the schematics?" Mark asked. "You didn't! Then why are you calling?" he paused.

"You got the prototype instead. Yes I will meet you." Mark stopped, letting Peter say something. "No, I will take you to her," he continued. "Meet me at the docks in ten minutes, and Peter, come alone." Mark said, hanging up the phone. Mark stood up and gestured for two of the guards to follow him, leaving one guard and Cossman behind.

After Mark had pulled out of the warehouse in a navy blue van, Karen glanced up, through the skylight. She sighed, _"I hope the Calvary gets here soon! I really hate being tied up!" _Karen thought pulling at her bindings. Suddenly, as if to answer her prayers, Karr floated past the skylight.

She looked over to where Cossman was sitting half asleep. He was at an angle that he could see both of the entrances. Figuring that Karr was going to need a distraction if he wanted to get in, Karen called to Cossman. "Cossman! I'd like a word with you!"

He immediately sprang to his feet, startled. Cossman marched over to her, leaving his gun laying on the couch, "What did you say?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions," Karen replied, glaring at him.

"What questions?" He demanded.

"Did you try to steal the Knight Automated Roving Robot a couple of years ago?" Karen started, noticing that Cossman and the guard were completely focused on her. _Good!_

"What?" Cossman said surprised, not expecting her to ask that.

"Did you sabotage Karr, resulting in him getting deactivated?" Karen pressed on.

During their conversation, Michael Knight had slipped through the door, a long metal pole in his hand. He quietly snuck up behind the guard, Michael lifted the pole up. He swung the pole, aiming for the guard's head. Just as the guard started to fall unconscious, his finger tightened on the trigger, causing the gun to go off.

Cossman quickly spun around, not answering Karen. After a quick glance at Michael, Cossman bolted for his gun. However, before he could make it, Michael grabbed him from behind. Spinning Cossman around, Michael punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

After checking Cossman's pulse, Michael grabbed the gun on the couch. He stuck it in his leather jacket and dashed over to Karen.

Turning her attention from Cossman, Karen said, "You might want to check on her first. She's been unconscious since we got here."

Michael nodded. He then knelt in front of Susan. "Kitt, will you check her vital signs?"

Kitt, having gotten off the forklift, rolled over to Michael, "Very well."

While Michael waited for Kitt's findings, he untied Karen's ropes.

"Thanks," Karen responded, rubbing her wrists.

"You're welcome," Michael smiled.

After completing his scan, Kitt said, "Her vital signs appear to be fine. If I could get a sample of her blood, I might..." Kitt's voice was drowned out by the sound of glass shattering, quickly followed by a loud crash.

Karen and Michael whirled around to see Karr jutting out the side of the forklift.

"Karr!" Karen shouted, running over to the forklift, with Michael right behind her. Looking through the crumpled frame of the forklift, Karen saw that the front end of the Trans Am was a mess. Through the clouds of smoke, Karen could see that it was so entangled with the side of the forklift that it would be extremely hard to separate them.

"Karen, someone is in here!" Michael said, waving the smoke aside. The smoke having dissipated somewhat, they could now see the unconscious form of Nicholas Cossman leaning into the dash. "Kitt, is he still alive?"

"Barely," Kitt replied. "I have contacted the police, they will be here, with an ambulance, shortly.

"Kitt, can you tell why Karr is not responding?" Karen asked worriedly.

"My scans indicate that there is major damage to his CPU, as well as his voice capabilities," Kitt answered gently.

* * *

Peter stood silently, the cool sea breeze brushing up against his face. He glanced around at the warehouses lining the dock, looking carefully for signs of Devon Miles and the police. Not seeing any, he sighed nervously. Peter glanced down at the box containing the AirGlider prototype. 

After coming up with a plan to rescue Karen, Susan, and Karr, they had gone to George Rider for approval to borrow the AirGlider. Devon had told George everything they knew about the situation, including Peter's involvement in the robbery.

George Rider had been angry at what Peter had done, but said that he probably would have done the same in those circumstances. George also said the they were going to deal with it after they had rescued Karen.

Agreeing to help them, George lent them the AirGlider. He told them that if it would help in getting his little girl back safely, they had his permission to take anything of use.

Thanking him, they had retreated back to the semi. Where Devon quickly got the police involved in setting up a trap for Mark Jones. After completing their plan, Peter called Mark. Which led to him standing here, anxiously awaiting Mark's arrival.

The sound of an approaching vehicle drew Peter out of his thoughts. Glancing at the dark blue van approaching, Peter whispered into a hidden microphone, "He's here."

The van pulled to a stop a few yards away. The two front doors opened, Mark and one of his guards stepped out. They walked over to Peter, their backs to the warehouse.

"You have it?" Mark asked.

"Right here," Peter said, raising the box slightly.

"Open it," Mark demanded, wanting proof that the AirGlider was really in the box.

Peter opened the box and then leaned it forward so that Mark could see in.

"Ok, give it to me," Mark said, holding out his hand.

"You will let Susan go?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, now fork it over!" Mark ordered.

Peter hesitated, noticing the police slowly converging on them, unfortunately the man in the van also noticed.

"Mark! The Police are here!" The man yelled out the window before slamming the van in reverse, scattering the police.

The diversion gave Mark just enough time to shove the guard into Peter and then bolt towards the docks. Peter and the guard slammed onto the ground.

"He's not going to get away with trying to make me take all the blame!" The guard whispered under his breath. He pulled out his gun and shot Mark in the shoulder, causing him to plunge forward. Mark fell to the ground, his head taking the brunt of the fall, effectively knocking himself out. The police grabbed Mark and the guard, bringing one to an ambulance and the other to a squad car.

After Peter had given them his statement, he walked over to Devon. Glancing quickly at the blue van, he noticed it was crumbled into the side of a warehouse. "Did Michael check in yet?" Peter asked, anxious for word on Susan.

"Yes he did, they found Susan. She appears to be fine, but she is being taken to the hospital to make sure," Devon replied, knowing what Peter wanted to hear.

Peter sighed in relief, "Is everyone else okay?"

"Everyone made it out okay, aside from Karr," Devon answered.

"Karr? What happened?" Peter questioned.

"I'm not sure," Devon replied. "I'm headed down there now; do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I am going to go see how Susan is doing," Peter said. "After you find out what happened, will you please let me know?"

Devon nodded and then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Devon pulled into the warehouse, glancing at the police car carrying Nicholas Cossman as it drove past him. He got out of his car and walked over to where Kitt was attempting to pry Karr out from within a forklift. "Michael, what exactly happened?" 

"Well, I entered the building as planned. I knocked out the first guard, but before he fell unconscious he fired off his gun. Which got the attention of Cossman. He made a run for his weapon, but I knocked him to the ground. I thought he was unconscious, so I went to help Karen and Susan," Michael sighed. "From what we can piece together, apparently Cossman was not unconscious and climbed into the forklift. He started it up and drove straight for us. Devon, if Karr had not moved when he did, we might not be talking right now."

"Well, it looks like I will be changing my opinion of Karr," Devon sighed. "Kitt, after you get Karr separated please load him into the semi."

"Mr. Miles, why are you taking Karr to the Foundation?" Karen asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to order Karr's deactivation," Devon answered.

"You're not?" Karen said surprised.

"I may or may not have been wrong about Karr in the past, but in saving your lives at the risk of his own shows that he has changed," Devon replied. "Seeing as I helped get him into this situation, the least I can do is help with the repairs."

"Well, I got him out!" Kitt declared.

With that announcement, Karen rushed over to the mangled vehicle. After a quick examination, Karen revealed that it looked like Karr's CPU was in ok shape, and that the reason he was not responding was that the wires connecting the CPU with his voice box were shredded.

"That is good news! Okay then, let's load Karr into the semi and get his repairs started," Devon said, prompting everyone to get moving.

While everyone else was busy carefully loading Karr into the semi, Karen pulled Devon aside. "Mr. Miles?"

"Please my dear, call me Devon," Devon requested.

"Only if you call me Karen," She responded. Seeing him nod, Karen continued, "Devon, thank you for giving Karr another chance."

"You're welcome. After his attitude today, I think he's earned another one," Devon replied.

Karen smiled and then turned to help with the loading.

* * *

Karen looked over the gleaming black and white Trans AM. The Foundation had been true to their word and had supplied everything from parts to mechanics. They had even used Kitt's updated schematics. Although Karen had insisted on using her AirGlider like before. 

The one thing that really surprised her was the addition of the Molecular Bonded Shell. However, it was only 70 percent of what Kitt had. Devon had explained, that if something ever happened to Karr, they wanted to have the upper hand. She understood that, knowing they did not fully trust Karr yet.

Karen reached over to activate Karr. After they had rescued him, she had deactivated him because of the damage. She had told him not to worry, that she would make sure he was reactivated. That was a week ago, with all the repairs that had to be made, she had not had the time to turn him back on until now.

Pressing the on button from within the car, Karen waited for Karr to speak.

"Karen? Where am I? What happened?" Karr asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Karen inquired.

"No, all I clearly remember is ramming into the forklift, trying to stop C-man from hurting you. Is everyone okay?" Karr questioned.

"Yes Karr, you saved us," Karen replied. "As for what happened, well Cossman and his gang got arrested. Cossman is also getting charged with the murder of Herbert Turner."

"He is? How?" Karr asked, taken aback.

"Apparently one of the guards recorded everything that went on in there, in case he got double crossed. One of the conversations on tape was Cossman and Jones talking about Cossman's failed attempt at getting you," Karen grinned.

"Karen, why am I at the Foundation?" Karr asked nervously, having scanned the area.

"Devon requested it," Karen replied.

"He did? Why? Are they going to deactivate me?" Karr inquired fearfully.

"And waste all that work they put into your new body? No, they aren't Karr, especially after hearing that tape!" Karen reassured.

Just then, Devon knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sur e," Karen replied, climbing out of the Trans Am.

% 0D 

"Karr, y ou have my sincere apologies for all t hat has happened," Devon said, pulling out an e nvelope and holding it out o Karen. "I hope this will make up for some of it."

Karen took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a deed giving Karen full ownership of Karr. She looked up at Devon in surprise. "Thank you!"

"It was the least I could do," Devon answered.

* * *

"Is it okay to come in now?" Kitt inquired from outside. 

"Yes," Devon replied.

Hearing Devon's approval, Kitt, Michael, Peter, and Susan slowly came in.

Susan left her husband's side and walked over to Karr. "Thank you Karr for saving my life and the life of my baby," Susan said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Karr replied.

"Peter, how'd the meeting with your boss go?" Karen asked.

"Well, he's not going to fire me!" Peter grinned.

"I'd say that is cause for celebration! There are refreshments in the garden," Devon said, leading everyone out.

"Karr?" Kitt said, stopping Karr from following as well.

"Yes?" Karr replied nervously.

"I am sorry for attempting to deactivate you, I hope we can form a friendship," Kitt said, starting to pull out of the building. "After all, you are my older brother."

Karr paused and then followed Kitt, "I'd like that," Karr replied hesitantly.

They both pulled to a stop a few yards from the refreshment tables.

"Karr?" Kitt said after a few minutes.

"Yes?" Karr questioned.

"There is a race course, a few minutes from here, where I run tests. Do you want to test out your new body in a race?" Kitt asked hopefully.

After a quick scan to check on Karen, Karr replied, "Why not?"

With that pronouncement the two cars took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

THE END


End file.
